


This Is Enough

by LadyKalan



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKalan/pseuds/LadyKalan





	1. Free At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgonApricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonApricot/gifts).



I don't know how they did it, nor do I know why. Most likely it was for the same reason we rebelled; they wanted equality. All I know of all of this, is that the ship started shaking, so we landed. The Condesce went out to check the disturbance, and she never came back. Instead these young trolls crept in. Each a different blood color, some seemingly all too familiar.

By then my head was clear, finally free from her ceaseless control. I called out to them, aching to be freed. When they saw me, they froze. One specifically caught my gaze. We stared at each other, neither moving, neither speaking. Time stood still as my brain kicked into overdrive, desperate to know who the boy in front of me was. It was his voice that would break the silence. "Sol...lux?"


	2. Feferi

It has been a week since they freed me. The things that have changed since I was put on that ship, are mind boggling. Some of these trolls are the descendants of my friends. Likewise I am the ancestor of one of their friends. He perished in the battle. They refuse to tell me the details of it, all they will say is that they won, and The Condesce is no more. 

Her death shouldn't make me sad. She kept me prisoner as a living battery for hundreds of years after all. But a small part of me was in mourning, a part that hadn't been taken over. A part that had been flush for her.

The Condesce's descendant, Feferi; is the new Empress. She is a very sweet girl, and she works tirelessly to fix the damages of her ancestor's rein. But, although she has no hatred towards any of the blood castes, she seems to treat us more like pets than equals. Still, I prefer pampering to running for my life everyday, or being hooked up to a ship.


	3. Kanaya

Today was very quiet. No one was at home except Mothe- I mean Kanaya, so we spent the night sharing stories. I told her of my travels from back when my friends were alive. She told me of when her friends were younger, and the crazy times they've had.

There used to be twelve of them, one from each blood caste. Those not around any longer died in the revolution. Horrible deaths that she refused to talk about, understandably. Four had perished; Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, and Eridan.

As Kanaya talked I tried not to stare. Her mannerism being so similar to Porrim, made me feel like I was looking at her when she was younger, and tattooless. She still had that motherly presence, and that huge vocabulary. I don't know what came over me, but as she talked I started to tear up. I had never had time to mourn their deaths, so I guess that was me making up for it.

When Kanaya noticed me, she did nothing. She stopped talking, sat still, and let me weep. When I finished, she gave me a hug and walked away. I could have sworn Mother was the one who just left. I should have been freaked out, but I just felt happy. Happy that although the world was robbed of a kind, gentle woman, it was smart enough to get her back.


	4. Gamzee

I know I shouldn't be wary of Gamzee, seeing as how he's the most harmless troll I've ever met, but after a lifetime of running away from Subjugglators, it's just become habit. Karkat assures me that so long as he eats his, "disgusting excuses for pies," he'll be fine. The guy is also really good at slam poetry. So, yeah, that's really all there is to say on the matter.


	5. Nepeta and Karkat

Nepeta is exactly like Meulin. Her voice, behavior, silliness, slightly dangerous aura, constant pouncing, love of cat puns, it's all the exact same as it used to be. Her Morailigence with Equius explains why Horuss let Meulin live. Sadly unlike back then, Karkat doesn't feel the same way about her. I guess everything can't be the same.

Speaking of lack of sameness, Karkat is not as much like Kankri as one would think. He talks a lot, but he doesn't even come close to Kankri's walls of speech. Also, most of that talking is actually yelling, and most of his words are curses. He is not at all gentle, has extreme self loathing problems, no delicacy, no consideration for anyone feelings, and likes to argue just for the sake of it.

Yet somehow, I can't bring myself to dislike him. No matter what he says to me or anyone else, I still don't hate the kid. Is it because he is Kankri's descendant? Or maybe I'm fooling myself when I say all those bad things about him?

I get that he's loud because he feels small, and he tries to hurt others to mask his pain. I get that he starts arguments so as not to be alone with his thoughts, and his constant blathering about hating himself is his cry for help. I know he's trying to do better, it's all over his face. So, why do I judge him so much to begin with?

Honestly? I just don't want to admit that Kankri was the same way. Not to such an extent, but I can see the parallels. You just don't want to remember a friend by all the bad things about them. Especially not one who's saved your life on several occasions. Anyway, I owe all these kids a redo. They're only themselves after all, I shouldn't compare them.


	6. Goodbye

We should have known. Of course this wouldn't last.

Now that The Condesce is dead, whatever magic she used on me is wearing off. I won't last much longer. Everyone was scrambling, desperate to find some way to save me. I can't help but laugh. I've assured them that I am okay with this, but they won't, "let me give up."

I sat them all down right then and explained. I can't give up, when I have no reason to try. My life is way past expired. I've been living on borrowed time. And more than that, I want to see my friends again. 

Nepeta and Feferi started crying, and everyone else stayed silent. After a time, Karkat got up and hugged me. "Do whatever you want," he whispered with a cracking voice. That's when I started crying.

It's been a perigee since then, and right in front of me, is a scene I never thought I'd experience. Everyone is gathered around my bed, holding my hands, smiles and tears all around. Kanaya tries to break the silence, but I shoosh her. "Please, don't talk. This right here, right now; this is enough."

I close my eyes as a warmth wraps around me. As arms grab hold. As I'm pulled up.


	7. Hello

I open my eyes, and know immediately where I am. I get up slowly and look around for a campfire. When I spot it, I go off running. Out of breath I come up to the fire, and the people sitting around it turn to me. "Mituna. You're the last one." Kankri comes up to me, and gives me a tight hug.

I'm finally home, and that, is more than enough for me.


End file.
